


Golden ages

by Layliah



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempted robbery, Companions, Dunmer - Freeform, Dunmer-original character, F/M, Windhelm, halfelf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layliah/pseuds/Layliah
Summary: We just love Dunmers! But all people of Skyrim don't. Layliah becomes mother to a Dunmer child and her daughter tries to find out who she really is. It's not easy to be a lovely halfelf in the world full of Nords





	1. Chapter 1

She was alone. A Nord woman, running as fast as her legs could. Three raiders were after her, their weapons clancking as they hurried. The situation was quite desperate for the woman, but she found strenght within her, it was her honour and possibly life that was threatened by the fierce men.

Their footsteps became closer. She almost could feel them breathing into her neck. Someone grabbed her by her clothes and she tripped down.

She screamed and moaned, she hurt herself as she confronted the soil so roughly. She felt the men ripping her clothes, stripping her from all of her valuables. She had a pretty amulet, bracelets and her purse with few coins in it. The thieves seemed happy with the treasure. It was worth it to exersize a bit after this woman.

Suddenly one of the bandits over her gasped. His glance became empty and he froze. Then he collapsed body straight to ground. A nasty grunt was heard when his head cracked against a rock. Then they saw it.

An arrow pointed out from his back. It was a clean shot, straight in between his ribcase to his heart. The remaining two bandits stuggered and looked around with fear in their eyes. Would they see it in time, when the next arrow was shot?

Instead they saw a warrior running towards them with a battle axe risen high above his head. The bandits grabbed their swords and readied themselves to confront this man.

The woman, Layliah, crawled further and saw from the corner of her eye how the bandits lost their heads. The decaptivated bodies twiched on the ground, when she raised her eyes to meet the warriors. She was ashtonished, at least.

It was a Dunmer, a dark elf. He calmly wiped his axe clean from blood and glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye. His appearance was slightly sarcastic, but not mean. He continued his chore again, perfectly aware of the womans frightened stare.

Layliah realized that she should gather herself to thank him, at least the elf did not seem to want to harm her. So she held her ripped bodice with her hands and tried to stand up, although it was hard when her thigh ached from the hit and she still trembled from fear.

How could I ever pay for you for your help? She had said, with common tongue, as she hoped that the elf would understand her. The Dunmer smiled at her, siething his weapon.

No need to pay, milady, he said. If it is not too forward for a lonely Dunmer to ask for a kiss for his trouble. His common tongue was excellent, even purer than Lyaliahs Nord accent.

Layliah looked in his eyes, and what a weird eyes they were! Other one was deep black and other ruby red, shimmering in the dimm light of Skyrims late summer evening. The elf did not remove his glance from her, even her stare might have been a bit intruding, but he had got used to people gazing him.

The woman felt horrifyed. The elf was not asking too much, and at least he deserved his price.

Then she lowered her eyes and nodded slightly, returning her glance then back at him.

The elf stepped closer, not dropping his eyes from her for a second. He was actually quite handsome to an elf, as Layliah noticed. She had not met so many, but those she had seen were hidious for her taste. This one had the grey skin of a Dark Elf, it was the easiest way to recognize his race, his nose was crooky, chin narrow and ears pointy, and his hair was shaved from the sides, leaving a stripe of black hair combed up in the middle. He had red warpaint around his eyes, sliding down from the corners of his eyes to his neck. She also notified his strong arms as he wore nothing on them except for leather bracers. Only left shoulder were covered with armour, that crossed his chest, shielding his most voulnerable organs.

With all these observations she felt the elf pressing his lips gently on hers, with his head bended downwards to brake the difference of their heights. The Dunmer did not cross the line of courtesy, he let the kiss last just as long as it would be appropriate. 

When his lips parted from hers, Layliah suddenly felt emptiness filling her. The elf was still only an inch from her, so she reached to his lips again. The warrior was surprised. He let the woman do her move first, before kissing her back.

As he did, their lips seeked eachothers, the Dunmer forced hers apart so that he could slip his tongue in her mouth. Layliah gasped and felt a fiery wave inside her stomach, going down to her groin, where it left a warm feeling. Oh the Nine, she thought, I don't know anything about elven physique or their ways of romance. She was afraid of being too forward, but she threw that thought aside when the warrior placed his arms gently around her.

It was weird, although the whole situation was not exactly any everyday life experience. Layliah felt so strongly alive and happy after being saved from the awful faith. She had been fearing for her life and health and now she felt so safe, all the sudden.

The elf stepped back without releasing his arms from her. He had a warm smile and it reached in his eyes too. He presented himself as Llinor, and Layliah told him her name and ensured him that she was all right except for a bruised hip.

Then she realized, how cold the nights breeze had got and her clothes did not give much protection half ripped. Llinor seemed not to care about it himself, but he noticed the woman shivering and goose bumps on her shoulders.

Come, milady, I will shelter you, the Dunmer said, elegantly showing her down the hill towards the woods where he had been hiding before the attack. Layliah realized how damaged her thigh was and that she could not walk properly. As the elf saw it, he bended down to her and slid his arms under her knees and back, lifting her quite effortlessly to his lap. It was a chance for the woman to place her arms around the elfs neck.

She smelled him, and the scent was different from Nord mens. She felt the scents of soil, wood and leather on him, but not the stink of swetty, dirty and shitty soldiers that she had seen in town. In fact, the elf smelled like summer, that was the best description she acame along with. And his skin felt hot, almost like he had fever.

After a short walk the Dunmer placed her in a nice, soft bed of dry leaves. The spot was well covered from wind by thick trees. Layliah realized that he had his belongings there; traveling bag and some clothes and food. Llinor gathered his long, fur trimmed cape and gave it to her.

As he bended upon her with the robe, Layliah did not want to let go of his warmth and safety, so she hung her hands around his neck. The warrior grinned, before placing a kiss upon her lips again. Something moved behind the trees, but Layliah quickly realized that it was a horse. She relaxed, feeling the mers arms around her and tasted his lips.

He explained her politely, that if this was what she wanted, he would be pleased to serve, but warned her that when he gets into that mode, it would not be so easy to make him stop. So obviously it was not new for him, to lay down with a Nord woman. It was a soothing thought, when one fiered of something completely new. The woman raised her eyes to his once more, to study his thoughts. She saw nothing mean in his eyes. And by all means, what could she do even if she did?

It was hard to put a finger on it. Somehow his eyes were very disturbing, different coloured and beast-like. They brought a lizard in ones mind. But yet, deep in them was warmth. And lust.

Layliah admired his tight muscles stretching under his skin. He could easily snap bones with them. The armour left no space for imagination as it didn't cover all of his body. This type of design was meant to give as much room for moving as possible. It fitted perfectly for an elf, who were known to be quick and stretchy. And what was quite adorable in her mind was the fact that his body was not covered with bear-like hair, sticking out from his armpits and chest.

As an answer to the Dunmers inquiry, Layliah pulled his head close to hers and kissed him passionately. Their tongues entwined, the Nord thought that the elf tasted wonderful. She could have continued this forever. By all means, she wanted it to go on forever.

The elf laid himself down beside her, keeping his arm wrapped around her. He loved the little sighs the woman made and how she hung on him like drowning holds on a log. He had to admit that it aroused him. The woman was quite small for a Nord, and shorter than an elf women regularly. Her limbs were slender, her thighs matched his arm in thickness.

She was also curvier than elves, who normally had just long, skinny limbs and small, tight breasts. The fullness of hers surprised the Dunmer, who found them under her clothes. Llinor almost got them to fit his in palm, but some softness always escaped fromhis grip. How satisfying it was! And the curve of her hip was alluring, her buttocks soft and round.

Layliah whispered him openly, that she did not know how to please an elf. Llinor chuckled, happily, ensuring her that she was on right path. He also wanted to go on in her pace, as he was not sure how shocked the woman might still be after the assault. He thought a moment why she had been alone in the tundra field in the first place, but he could ask it later. She didn't seem to care of his business there either, so no need to brake this wonderful moment.

Llinor rose up to his knees to unbuckle his armour. He lifted it above his head and placed by their side. Layliah also noticed that he had his axe and bow right at his hand, if he needed them.

Now she saw his body, which was all pure, tight muscle. Some scars crossed on it, but it did not make him any less attractive, quite reverse. To do her part, Layliah sat up and slowly opened the remnants of her bodice and dropped the garnment down from her shoulders. The nights light was escaping, but Llinor saw her clearly, her skin shining in the dusk. He carefully placed his palms on her naked breasts and noticed nipples stiffen by his touch.

The woman looked longing for him, her lips parted slightly and body bended towards him. Maybe it would not be too forward to let her free from the rest of her clothes. So he leaned closer, found the lacing that held her skirt up. Then he simply pulled it off, leaving her totally uncovered lying on his cape.

Llinor pressed her down on her back and leaned on his arms as he placed himself atop her. Layliah felt his strong arousal pressing against her thigh through his leather pants. He kissed her cheek, forehead and lips, moving down on her neck. The air was getting chiller, but their shared heat kept them warm.

Next he moved on her breasts, slowly exploring them with his tongue, which was longer and pointier than one of a Nords, as Layliah discovered. It rounded her nipples, his teeth sligthly nipping them and she felt how wet she suddenly became. The elf noted it, his senses were sharper than mens.

It gave him encourage to get on with his way down on her body. He crossed her belly and found a hill, which he knew would lead down to the valley of pleasure. All the time Layliah was giving him pretty little sighs.

Carefully he slid a hand between her thighs and when it reached there the woman gasped. Her womanhood was swollen and moist, and he separated her labium with his fingers, accessing the little berry shielded in between. As he touched it the woman bended her back and opened her legs willingly.

Llinor glided his middle finger lower, her slippery walls guiding his way. With ease he got it inside, exploring her depths eagerly. Layliah panted, her body ached for more. She slithered on the rough cloth, pushed herself closer to him, forcing him to touch her harder, getting him deeper in her.

The Dunmer smiled while fingering her, he licked her nipples, and felt her arms wrapping around him. She stroked his hair and pulled them, making them slide between her fingers. She felt the muscles of his back and the strong biceps and caressed them while he consentrated giving her pleasure.

Take me, take me now! He heard her whisper. He released one hand to lace his trousers open, and getting the beast underneath free. Layliah did not have time to get ashtonished by the sight of it as he thrusted it in her with a single push. She cried out loudly for both, pain and pleasure. Was this sort of size normal for elves?

He moved inside of her, slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. In a while he felt her tension loose as she got her highest spot already. Good girl, he thought. But as he had warned her, he was not nearly done yet himself. And she could plead as much as she liked, but he would not stop.

He turned her over, wanting to get her from behind. And now she was ready to receive all his lenght. She gasped, when he bounced against her woumb. Her cries became louder and she teared. Llinor placed his hands around her hip, touching her simultaneously when he banged her.

Another orgasm came immediately to her. What was it that he did differently, she wondered. At least she found his scent alluring, and it filled her nostrils, reminding her of all the good things she had ever had ever smelled.

They made love, until the world was pitch dark and she really had to plead him to stop, for she felt so sour. The warrior smiled to himself, all the time knowing this moment would come. He readied to erupt in her, releasing the tension he had kept in for this long.

With a loud roar he pumped his seed inside her, thrusting all of his lenght in. The woman screamed. It took quite long, he did not loosen his grip a slightest bit, all of his muscles tensed.

The elf had not shown any signs of tiredness, until he collapsed by her side. Layliah sobbed, and she didn't know herself why. Her groin ached, but she felt so good at the same time. Llinor wrapped the cape on them and pulled her on his lap. He pressed his face in her long, blonde hair and held her tightly against his strong body. He heard her sobs, but did not want to pay attention to it as he knew that had been fair to her. And he would have known if she was angry with him by her scent and manners.

Llinor let himself fall asleep, for he knew that his faithful stallion would wake him, if there were any danger around.

 

In morning Layliah woke up. Her hip was even more painful than yesterday. She pushed the cape down to see it. There was a massive bruise reaching from her side to thigh. And her womanhood pulsated nastily and her lips were sour as well. The elf was nowhere to be seen, but his horse was still bound on a tree nearby.

Layliah reached for her clothes and stood glumsily up. Great. She could not get away from here without help, even she could walk but it was so hard. She grumbled up the slope that had covered them at night. She found the Dunmer standing on a meadow, watching at the distance. He looked so magnificent, the long hair trailing in the wind in the back of his neck. His figure was strong and so manly that it made Layliahs knees go soft.

Even he was standing quite far from her, he turned to look at her. His instincts, or senses, Layliah was not sure which, were frightenly accurate. The woman saw how his face lightened up as he watched her. Llinor walked to her with no sign of remorse or embarrasment, which Layliah feared he would feel.

The Dunmer placed his hands on her arms, studying her with his head slightly turned on side. The woman could not look at his eyes for long, but she did not pull away from him. Llinor saw her breasts heaving up and down as her breath became tensed by his presence.

After a short awkward moment Layliah broke it by leaning towards his chest. Llinor pressed her tighter against him with his arms wrapped around her back. By the Nine, he liked this woman. He did not know her or what her intentions were, where she married, orphan or someone noticable. But it did not matter to him, at least for time being.

-I collected everything worth something from the raiders, Llinor said, as they stood there tangled to eachother. Layliah nodded. The memory of the bad men made her shiver. Then she felt the warrior reach for something in his pocket. Llinor stood back to place something around her neck. It was a necklace, much prettier and more expensive than the one she had before. The elf smiled.

-This is from Morrowind, he said.  
-Your homeland, Layliah whispered, mostly to herself. She was moved. Llinor did not reply, only nodded.  
-It is beautiful, but I don't think my neck gives it the honour this kind of masterpiece deserves. Llinor looked disappointed.  
-Layliah. There is not any other neck in this godsforsaken country that I would more happily place this piece of jewellery. His words made the woman burst on tears. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Or worn.

\-----------  
Will be continued


	2. What comes after

At Riftens market was busy this day. Companion warriors had been spending their night in the inn. They had a meeting with few Dawnguard vampire hunters conserning a growing problem around the farms near the city.

Vilkas and Skjor were buying supplies to their trip and catching up with people of Riften. Always good to know the latest rumours.

Suddenly Athis, a Dark elf from the Companions left their side to go to chat with a woman, who was leaning against a wall just around the corner of one building. The others did not pay any more attention to it, until they saw him happily babbling to a baby. It was a weird sight.

-You got a beautiful child there, ma'am, Athis said to the woman, who had a bundle in her lap, which contents she clearly tried to keep hidden. Her eyes brightened magnificently, when she saw him. Then she saddened again.  
-It is the first time, when anyone says that to my girl, she said.  
-Can I hold her? He asked. The woman looked hesitant a moment, then she gave the babe to him. Athis lifted her in the air and made her chuckle.

The woman was terrifyed. Everybody could see the baby now, when her rugs fell off from her face. She imagined, how they would turn to stare at them, a mother and a child. A child, whose skin was grey and eyes red.

Nobody turned their attention specially on them, except the Companions.

-She is adorable, Athis complimented again. He only now noticed, how skinny the woman was and how desperate she looked. Her hair was messy and dark circles around her eyes.  
-Thanks, my good sir. Athis waited, if she would have said something more, but she only lowered her head. Like she didn't want to be there. Almost like she didn't want to excist. She tooked her babe back, rocking her in her lap.

-Are you all right? The Dunmer asked. The womans voice failed and he saw tears in her eyes. He waited patiently. The woman only wailed, cracked right in front of him.  
-Clearly not. I'm a big, strong man and all at your service, ma'am.  
-It's..it's.. She tried to talk. -It is not easy..with her. People are.. I try to keep her safe.. She sobbed.  
-As a Dunmer, I can't leave this here. Please, accept my help, Athis bowed in front of her. This only made the woman cry harder. It was almost too imbarrassing.

-I miss Llinor so much.. She wailed. Athis knew by the name of whom she talked about. It was another Dark elf, definatley the father of the babe. He did not want to ask about it just now.  
-Come, I buy something proper to eat and you must rest too. At this point, the rest of the Companions got interested of what was going on. Yes, it was their duty to help innocent people, but aiding poor was not their burden. But the grey skinned babe and their shield brothers interest for it felt almost personal.

Athis lead the woman in an inn. The very same from where she had been kicked out several times. She almost turned back, when the argonian innkeeper came towards them. She pointed at the woman.  
-This is an honourable inn, though it is in Riften. There is no place to riftraft like you, she had told to the woman. This time it looked that she was going to say something, but she remained silent, when she saw Athis.

The Dunmer made her to sit and ordered plenty of food. Then he watched patiently over, as she ate like never before.  
-So, if you are feeling any better, I would like to introduce myself. Name is Athis, I am a Companion warrior.  
-Really? They've taken a Dunmer amongst them? I am impressed, the woman noted. Next she remembered the courtesies.  
-Layliah. She said and reached her hand over the table. Athis gave her a firm hand shake.

-So, Layliah. I try not to be too curious, but I think I deserve hearing something about how you ended up here, sitting opposite me.  
-Yes, you sure do, Layliah approved. She sighed.  
-If it is hard to be a foreigner in Skyrim, you might imagine how it feels to be a Dunmers whore, as they call me, a traitor of noble breed. I have kept her hidden as well as I could, but you saw her still, and so have many others. Instead of giving a septim or two, they give a kick or a bunch. It's still easy, with her being this small.. She bursted tearing again.  
-You really need to go to Dunmers. They will take you both and keep you safe.

Layliah looked at him tiredly. She tried to smile. Athis notifyed, that she propably was an attractive Nord woman, somewhere under that desperacy and misery.  
-Thank you, my good sir. I should take my leave now, she said, collecting the rugs that she owned. Athis placed his hand on her arm and almost twisted her back to sit from it.  
-Don't give up, for her sake, Layliah. You must go to Windhelm, where dozens of Dunmers live.  
-Llinor mentioned it..  
-I will take you. You can't refuse. Not when it is this risky to keep the babe in here, all alone, Athis kept her hand still in his. First time Layliah dared to look in his eyes propely. They were even more intensive red than her childs. The baby had got some colouring from her too, making the eyes slightly lilac. She almost shivered of the sight.

-I've got duty calling, lass. I'll pay you a room, wait there for me. It should not take too long, the elf said. Layliah was not sure what to do.  
-Do not go anywhere, 'cause I'll find you anyway, he threatened and blinked his red eye for her.

Layliah waited in the room upstairs. She dared not go outside, once she was at least somewhere sheltered. The argonian innkeeper glared her, but was satisfyed when she had the gold from Athis. Hopefully she would not return and kick her out or something, when the elf was not in sight.

She tended her baby and got some good sleep herself. Next morning came, and she woke up hungry. Shyly she went downstairs to see around. The innkeeper gave her breakfast, from which she was grateful. Finally the elf returned.

-Aah. You look much better, Layliah. I am ready to take my leave with you. Athis led her out politely. He had a strong Nordic horse waiting at the gates. So were his companions. Layliah felt so imbarrassed. She did not want to be any burden.

The elf pushed her up on his horseback and glimbed behind her.  
-These warriors are my Shield siblings, Vilkas, Skjor and Aela, he presented. All of them greeted her.  
-We decided to go to Windhelm, together. We can always trade some supplies in there, so it is a good trip anyway. That eased Layliahs fear of being a stupid cunt following them.

At nightfall they had to camp shelter of a cliff. The baby cried from the bottom of her heart.  
-Gods, make it stop! Aela frowned. Skjor laughed at her.  
-I always knew that you would not make a decent mother, he teased her.  
-She's just hungry, Layliah said, overhearing their conversation. -I..can't feed her well, after suffering from lack of food myself. This made them feel so bad.  
-That's just..outrageous, Aela admitted.  
-I'll keep watch. That wayling might attract some predators. But don't worry, I see them dead before they get near, Vilkas said, pointing his bow. He looked like he only wanted to get far away from the screams.


	3. Grey Quarter

Next day they reached Windhelm. Athis did not want to take the others with them, when they went to the Gray Quarter. It looked miserable. Athis had been in there many times, cathing up with his kind.  
First he went to New Gnisis Cornerclub, which was a tavern mostly occupied by Dark elves. Layliah was so used of being looked down, that she was ashtonished, when they did not pay any particular attention to her. In fact, some Nords were also having a pint in there.  
-Hello there, Ambarys! Athis greeted. The owner seemed delighted.  
-You happen to have a bed available? It's been a long ride.  
-Of course I do. Or I'll make some, he laughed.  
-And get us dinner as well. Athis threw few coins for him.  
-Is there anything else I can assist? Ambarys asked.  
-Actually, there is. Layliah, come over here, don't be so shy! Layliah realized that she still had some trouble of trusting these grey-skinned people. Athis reached his arm around her to bring her forth and pulled the cloth away from the babys face. The owner looked surprised, that's all.

-Is that..? He begun.  
-No! Not mine, by Azura! Athis laughed. It almost insulted Layliah, even he was speaking the truth.  
-But I am helping her to find a long term residence for them both. Got any leads?  
-But of course! The shop keeper is looking for an assistant. I'm sure he will be happy to provide her all she needs. I will help, all the ways that I can. Ambarys looked really kindhearted. It warmed Layliahs mind in more ways that she could say.  
-See? I said that you would get help in here. We Dunmers never leave our kind in trouble, Athis said, patting her shoulder.  
-Even your babe does not have pure elf blood, it's still a Dunmer to us. We can't be too picky, can we? The bar keeper said.  
-Yeah, unlike Nords, Athis said with low voice, not wanting to upset the other customers.

Athis and Layliah got upstairs, where was a large room with several beds in there. Malthyr, the assistant brought them food.  
-Oh by Divines this is good! Layliah blurted.  
-This place does not look like much, but you saw the Nords down there. Even they dare to show up in here after the best mead in town. The assistant looked proud.  
-I don't wonder. After tasting this, nothing is the same again.

At night, Layliah was in bed and the warrior sat by her.  
-I wish there was a way to thank you, Athis, she whispered.  
-Don't worry about that. The elf felt her hand on his arm, touching him softly.  
-You can...bed me, if...you wanted... She said shyly. Athis turned to look at her. It was dark up there, but some light still came from the staircase. She saw his profile black against the dimm light. And the damn eyes, glittering.  
-I'm not expecting anything from you, lass. But by Nelacar, I do want it, he said huskily.  
-Then..it is okay, Athis. I won't have any regrets, she assured. Even she was not sure.

She knew that the Dunmer saw her well in the shadows. She felt him running his fingers surprisingly softly along her cheek, from where it moved to her hair, which was just washed. Fascilities. How she had been missing them, as well!

-But do not consider this as any payment, 'cause I would not accept it, Athis said gravely. Layliah nodded slightly, turned her head towards his hand and touched it with her lips. She felt the elf stiffen. Yes, she remebered how they loved it. He slid one finger between her lips and she sucked it carefully, rounding her tongue on it. This was enough informed, the elf could now do anything to her. Despite the words, some actions told more amongst elves.

Athis stood up and bended to her. He grabbed her head between his palms and kissed her roughly. Layliah placed her hands around his arms and felt his tight muscles underneath. It was a long time she even wanted to do this. And she hardly was able to imagine it with a Nord again.

When he finally let her lips free, she asked:  
-Don't you have a girl somewhere?  
-How many Dunmer women you have seen? And Nords usually storm out the room when I come in. No, lass. Not too many women for me, Athis whispered towards her ear.  
-Well, Athis. You certainly deserve me, then. Layliah did not feel her best, she was too skinny and worn, but it felt nice to be desirable for someone.

Athis dropped his leather armour, tunic and boots and climbed in the bed with her. He pulled a blanket on them to give some protection, as it was not the most private spot one could imagine. Anyone might come up at anytime. But he would not let them disturb him any further than that.

Layliah spread her legs for the first time since she had Llinor. It felt somehow familiar and yet so new after that long time. The baby girl was now five months old and she came into world quite well, despite the fact that she had her all alone, biting a piece of wood when she pushed from all the strenght she possibly had.

She knew the Dunmer would not simply thrust his cock in her a few times, it would rather take half the night. That much she had learned so far. Athis took her in several positions, before he was ready to launch his tension. They tried to stay quiet, but no thing like that remained secret. Elves, after all, had long pointy ears.

Later Athis was still lying beside her. He felt that he was not supposed to leave her alone after all she has been through.  
-Would you mind me asking, what happened to that Dunmer? He inquired.  
-No, I don't mind. He was a warrior, just like yourself. We were not long together. He wanted to take me with him, to have a decent life somewhere. Then he left, never came back. He promised to come. You know it sounds like he simply left me, but I just know, that something happened. And he will never return. Then I realized that I was with child.. Layliah sighed.  
-I wanted to get rid of it, of course. But it was also a gift, you see.

Athis said or did nothing. He did not want any tighter bonds between them. In morning, when they were ready to step by in the shop that Ambarys was talking about, Athis said, that he could find out what happened to Llinor. Rumours might dwell amongst elves.

So they stepped in the shop, which was kind of nice and cosy haven in the dark alley. The owner seemed kind and did not comment anything about a Nord stepping in his store.  
-Revyn, this is Layliah. I am here to ask a favour from you, Athis begun.  
-I always share my good fortune with those who deserve it, Revyn Sadri replied, smiling from ear to ear to them both.  
-We heard you might have a vacancy for an assistant. She would be the woman for you, Athis explained. Revyn glared at her from head to toes and only now noticed the bundle that moved in her arms.  
-And there seems to be a little gift on top of the deal? He asked politely. Layliah tried to smile, but managed just grinn.

 

-It's not just any bundle, I assure you, Layliah gathered her strenght and showed the baby for Revyn.  
-Ah. What a charmer! The shopkeeper yelped. And he was right, the girl was pretty. She had got about everything that was good about her parents. She was so tiny yet to say, but it seemed that she had straight forehead of Nords and narrow face of elves. Her ears were not as long as normal elf babys and the tone of her skin was light grey. 

-I see what your problem is, madame. Let me give it a name. Nords, Revyn noted. Layliah nodded.  
-Not that I had anything against them, generally, Revyn continued, lowering his voice.  
-Thanks so much, brother, Athis shook his hand, knowing that he had made his decision.  
-Who knows, maybe a presence of a Nord gets me more clients.  
-I need to be off now, Layliah. The Companions propably wait for me. Just send us a letter, if there is anything that you need. I will contact you later. Layliah rushed to hug him, tightly.  
-Thanks for everything! I will remember this, Athis. And you stay alive! She reminded him.  
-I will, no worries! And then he was gone.

Again Layliah felt so lonely. She had just made a friend, and more. And now he was gone. Unknown shopkeeper stared at her behind his encounter, without knowing what he should do either.  
-Umm. Yeah. I have a room for you here.. He started and led her behind the shop. Later Layliah realized, that it was his own bedroom that he gave to her and slept himself in a room that was half filled with stock.  
-I won't let you down, I promise, Layliah said, holding her baby like it was too precious to put aside for a minute. -I do averything you ask of me, she added.  
-Well...yes. I hope to open a bottle of wine at tonight with you, so we could get to know eachother. How does it sound?  
-Terrific.  
-Now I need to get back to work. Just settle in here, take your own time. Revyn realized how tired she was. He did not want to push her too soon.

At afternoon Layliah had napped a bit with the baby and wanted to prove herself useful. She went to the shop to ask if there were anything to be done.  
Revyn was delighted. The woman already looked better. She looked..not happy, but hopeful, at least. The shopkeeper showed her places around the property and told her in general what was always to be done. With greater enthusiasm as ever she started cleaning in the backroom and cooked. She also told Revyn that she was a tailor and could always sew everything possible. Revyn got impressed. Clearly a useful skill. For both business and in the household.

In evening, when the shop was closed, they sat by a small table to drink and chat about everything. Layliah told him openly how she got her child and how she met Athis, leaving last nights adventure out. She genuinely liked this elf. He was bery different than the warriors. More humorous and social.

Weeks went by, as Layliah conserened nothing but nursing the baby and serving her protector, as she liked to think of Revyn. One night he knocked on her door, when she was just about to hit the linens. Layliah was a bit surprised, for she noticed how nervous her employer was. This was not about some incident around the shop, clearly.  
-Layliah.. Revyn mumbled. He sat on a chair by her bed and pretended to be interested of the girl.  
-I..I'm sure you know what I wish to say, he begun. Layliah had to shake her head.  
-You might have noticed..certain signs I have shown you. Ah. So that was it about. Yes, she had noticed a change about him, but could not say what caused it. She shrudded.  
-I only try to be fair. You know me that well by now.  
-What do you want to say?  
-Marry me, Layliah. By gods, I don't even know if it's possible officially, but don't mind it! Revyn had suddenly grabbed to hold on her hands. At first she wanted to pull them away.  
-But..  
-You see, no suitable spouses have been around here, not my kind. And you, I really like you, the fact that you are a Nord matters to me not. Layliah opened her mouth to get some air. Yes, she liked Revyn, actually very much. One could only hope for getting a spouse like him. Kind, hard working and relatively well prospering. It is only a matter of views.  
-I will even say that puppy is mine, people forget the truth quickly. Now that was a good deal for her child. Revyn adored the baby, she had seen him, grabbing her by her armpits and throwing her up in the air, making her giggle.  
-Revyn..I do like you. And I respect you, more than you can know. I will accept, it will be good for us all.

The elf seemed to lighten up in her eyes. He was still holding her hands, until he raised them upon his lips.  
-I know this will not be easy. The Nords won't accept it easily, neither will Dunmers, he said, sadly.

 

Ivela grew up amongst the Dunmers of Gray Quarter. She never knew about the truth of her father. For her, Revyn was the only one she never knew. Her mother in other hand was a sad story. Layliah had got bregnant again, but everything did not go well. Even Revyn had paid for the best possible healers, she died in fever about a week after the labour. The baby was a monster, so they told Ivela, and it never breathed. Ivela does not remember, how it went, for she was so small by the time

It was even said, that their depraved relationship caused the incident. Even gods were avenging them. Ivela did not believe that. Wasn't she a living proof? People seemed to forget.

So, Ivela was seventeen, blossoming, exceptional beauty. She was well noticed when she walked on the streets of Windhelm. Her eyes had turned into deep purple and her body was curvy as it belonged to a goddess. She clearly had gotten all the best features from the two races.

People didn't quite know how to define her. A half elf was so rare sight that many didn't know one of those could exist. Revyn did his best to keep the girl safe from too intrusive acquaintances. That kind of people, were they Nords or elves, were up to no good in any way. He was truly hurt when he thought about her future. Gray District was not a proper place for her. She was clearly capable for so much more than helping her dad in his shop and staying out of Nords ways.

Ivela was eating dinner with Revyn.  
-Dad?  
-Yes, sugar? Revyn said, mouth full of food.  
-I.. Don't get insulted or anything. But wouldn't you say it would be time to tell me about my real father? Revyns mouth stopped working with the bread and he looked like he had been hit on a stone wall.  
-Sugar.. He begun. Swallowed. Then he opened his mouth again.  
-There isn't much to tell, Ivela. Your mother told me just that he was a fighter, or a boynty hunter and that later he went missing. Our friend Athis send a letter to her, which I dared read after her death. He wrote, that he had heard of a Dunmer warrior called Llinor. And that he was very much alive and healthy, pretty much enjoying life in Markarth. It is hard to say what your mother thought about it. Sad, I think.  
-Was she really that naive? That she believed an elf warrior return just for her and raise her baby?! Ivela laughed maliciously. Revyn almost frightened of her reaction. And Layliah was sacred for him, he was hurt to hear anyone talking ill about her.  
-Ivela. Never speak of your mother like that. I don't know what she expected, but not wandering starving around with you, hearing all the unkind words and people spitting at her. 

Ivela went silent.  
-Father? She asked, shyly.  
-What? Revyn answered tiredly. He suddenly seemed so much older, even elves aged slower than men.  
-Would it be awful, if I wanted to know him? Ivela asked. Revyn glared at her. He looked beaten and he took a deep breath.  
-No. It hurts me, but he is your real father and this is your life. I don't want to hold you back. Ivela stood up and went to hug him.  
-You are the best and only dad, that I have. He will never replace you. At least after what he did to mother. And that's what I'd like to hear some more.  
-All right, sugar. But I have some terms. Ivelas eyebrows rose.  
-Promise me, that you will never, ever go wandering on yourself. You are a half elf. It either provides you loyalty of both races or their dispicing. It is a dangerous combination.  
-I know. And it feels that I'm not good in anything. My body is not strong as one of a Nords, and I can't do magic as well as Mer. So what is there left?  
-Your beauty, for one. Have you never looked in a mirror, girl? Revyn answered, truthfully.  
-I have. And father.. I don't know what I see in there. An improved version of a Nord or devolved Dunmer, or perhaps opposite?

Revyn sighed again.  
-You are right, both claims are true. It's just how you look at it and from where. But what I see is a beautiful, best, kindest daughter I ever imagined. And I thought that Ivela would suit you well. It was the only Dunmer-name that occurred to me, when I saw you.  
-You gave me my name? Ivela was surprised. She knew that she was half a year old when they met.  
-Layliah was too troubled before we met to even think a thing like that. And I incisted, that you had to get a proper Dunmer name. And when I said your name to her, she was thrilled. Your mother was pleased with it. So, that's why you are Ivela.


	4. On the road

Some time later Ivela was planning her trip to Markarth. It was possible, that Llinor would never be found again. She would first take a carriage to Whiterun. She wanted to meet Athis. If he was still alive.

The trip went relatively well. The driver was their friend and he promised to take care of her. Revyn pulled his hair out to think about what might happen to his precious after that. What if Athis was not in Whiterun? They sent a letter, but never received an answer. It either meant that Athis never got the letter, or he answered but his reply was lost.

The ugliness of the world became real for Ivela. She felt safe with the carriage driver, Nils, but he could not watch over her every minute. It only got worse, when they reached Whiterun Hold and the closer they came to the city. Some young men were hanging around by a field. They stared at Ivela like they had never seen an elf. Or a woman. They could not make what to think about her. So, generally they came in a conclusion in loud voice that she was good enough to be fucked. Hard. Nils told her not to listen to them and propably put cowl over her head.

It was a good idea. She could pass the Whiteruns gates and market square as anyone. She noticed, that there were no Mer anywhere to be seen. Even they were scum in Windhelm, at least there were many of them and they could always keep up together.

Nils escorted her all the way up to Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions. He promised to do some business for the day and stay his night in Bannered Mare, if Ivela wanted to get home. The girl thanked him.

She glanced the big double door of the famous mead hall. She was nervous, but esteemly pushed the door open. She saw a great hall, with a firepit in the middle. It was late summer, so the fire was not lid. She did not see anyone at first, because her eyes took their time to adjust to the darkness.

-How can I help you? She heard a voice from the shadows.  
-Umm.. I am looking for a Dunmer called Athis, she said shyly. The figure came closer to her. Now she saw him, he was a tall, bald Nord, whose eyes were different coloured.

-He should be back some day soon. Are you a friend?  
-Sort of. I have met him half a year old. So he might remember me, even I don't him, Ivela said bravely. The warrior glared at her with crossed arms.  
-Then you are welcome to stay in here, until he returns. Suddenly the fearsome man looked softer.

A woman called Ria took her to downstairs, where she could sleep.  
-This is so kind of you all. I rather stay here, than in the tavern.  
-I'm sure about that. And I'm also quite certain that Skjor likes you. He wouldn't have offered you a bed from here otherwise. In that hall filled with drunken bastards, anyone could get in trouble, least of all a lonely half elf.  
-You saw that?  
-Of course I did. Hey, I live with Athis. I know a Dunmer when I see one. Even you don't look exactly like one.  
-My mother was a Nord.  
-It is tough start for a life. I don't envy you, even if you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. But beauty can also be threacherous and lead you in your doom. Be careful, lass, Ria said.  
-I will. Thanks for your care. I haven't had too many friends. Nobody ever gave me a decent girltalk. You know.. THE conversation.  
-You mean like talk about men?  
-Exactly! Don't worry, you don't have to teach me anything embarrassing, but it would be nice to share some thoughts. As a girl to another.  
-That would be nice, indeed. Here in Companions are three women at the moment. Aela and Njada. Aela is someone to look up. She is so capable and wise. Njada in the other hand.. Well, she brawls with the Dunmer as often as possible. I don't exactly know why..

By nightfall everyone who were not on mission gathered in the hall to eat and drink. For Ivela they seemed like a bunch of drunken lazyasses, who lived with robbed gold.

Ivela was presented to everyone. For her surprise, one dark haired man spoke:  
-I remember you. I was there to take your mother to Windhelm. You were quite a troublemaker, then. He laughed.  
-How come? Ria asked. The man, called Vilkas, had woken her interest.  
-Well, she was no bigger than this, he showed with his hands a lenght of a cat, -And she obviously wanted every predator attack us in the woods. That sceaming must have heard all the way to Markath, I reckon. He spoke warmly, even if it irritated Ivela.

-So that must have been.. How old are you, little elf? He continued.  
-I turned eighteen.  
-Oh dear. So young! And so alone, Vilkas yelped.  
-I wouldn't mind, his brother Farkas said. He was his twin, but he was even bigger and scarier. Ivela crossed her arms. Maybe that huge oafy warrior wouldn't mind her being so young, but she would. She had never been with a man before and her first one would definatily NOT be a Nord.  
-Don't tease her, Farkas, Ria commented. Farkas shrudded and looked innocent.

Next days Ivela spent mostly with the women of the Companions and helped Tilma to cook. She thought it would be best to keep away from the men, just in case. She felt their hungry looks on her.

Finally Athis returned with Aela and Torvar. He was surprised, at least, to see the elfling. Ivela felt cozy right on the moment she saw Athis. He was handsome, so she thought and he was like her. After all, living amongst elves, she did not feel that much of a Nord as a Dunmer.

-Yes, I do remember you, lass, he said when she was introduced to him. -I haven't been in Windhelm in ages. How are things in there?  
-Pretty much the same, as I recall. Revyn sells stuff, Ambarys runs his bar.. Nords pass by to give some insults. The usual.  
-And your mother..?  
-Dead long ago.  
-I am so sorry to hear that.  
-Don't be. I hardly remember her and Revyn has taken really good care of me.  
-Good to hear. After all, it was all my fault that you found your place with him, Athis laughed. Ivela smiled back to him. Athis almost stunned, for her smile was so beautiful it almost made him to skip a heartpace.

-I'm here to ask your help again. I know you tracked something about Llinor, Ivela blurted. Athis stiffened and shook himself back to reality after staring the girl like a fool.  
-I am always at your disposal, miss. But I'm afraid you won't find anything. If that elf still lives in Skyrim, he is most definately not anyone one wants to assosiate with.  
-I don't care. For my mother, I just want to know. Perhaps I wan't to drive a steel bolt through his eye. Perhaps not, but I have to try. Athis smiled at her determination.  
-Sure thing. I'll help you.

They left a day later to Markarth. Ivela felt so enthusiastic, she was actually traveling with a real warrior in his shiny armour. With Athis around, nobody dared to let their opinions out loud. For Athis in other hand the situation was a little awkward. He felt like a nanny, with a teenage girl. But what kind of girl she was! Every time Ivela looked away, Athis enjoyed watching her.

Her golden hair mixed with red in certain light, the curve of her neck was alluring, and her body was driving him nuts. And there beneath her locks of hair were the most adorable elven ears, not as long as pure elves, but certainly recognizable. Not even mentioning those eyes of hers.

-They say Markarth is full of Mer. Is it true? She asked, watching over the landscape.  
-Well, certainly quite many. But I'm sure you don't want to meet half of them, Athis answered.  
-Why?  
-They are Thalmor, if you know.  
-Oh. What is so bad about them?  
-Not exactly bad. But even if Iam an elf, I still don't believe in slavering other races. We should all be equals.  
-But Nords treat us like shit.  
-Not all of them. If there is one single Nord, who does not hate us, it is worth it to show some respect to them as well. If we answer Nords violently, so will they. It is an endless circle, Athis explained.  
-That's true. I think. But you still are a killer.  
-I only kill those, who treat weaker badly. And I have killed Nords and Mer alike, anyone who dares to break the law. Ivela went thoughtful. She had a deep respect for Athis and his opinions.

They camped by a shadow of an ancient ruin, that stick out in the middle of tundra. Ivela was thrilled, this was the first time she had done anything like this. She glanced at her warrior. Elves did not age as men, so he looked pretty much the same as her mother had seen.  
-Athis?  
-Yes, Ivela?  
-Could you.. Lie with me tonight? She blurted. The girl was either too forward or too unexperienced to say something like that right now. Athis concluded it was the latter.  
-Oh, Nerevar guide me, he yelped. Then he looked at the girl. She was serious. -It depends. Not that I wouldn't want to, half of the Skyrim propably wants. But why do you ask me?

Ivela suddenly felt imbarrassed. She shouldn't have asked!  
-I..I..uumm..  
-Feel that way? Athis helped. He was sitting on a rock just a couple of feet away from her bedroll.  
-No! Yes! I don't know, don't ask me stupid questions! Let's forget about that. Ivela turned her back at him and rolled blanket over her.

Athis sat silent for a moment. He weighed the confusing messages he was receiving from her direction. Her body told him otherwise than her words. She did want him, he had known it all the time, but she was still a bit immature and fragile. She tried to hide her uncertainty behind a tough shell.

Finally the warrior sighed. He stepped closer to her and sat by her bedroll. He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
-Ivela. No I can't forget about that. You just don't suggest a thing like that and then pretend you never said it. She replied nothing. A moment later he was sure he felt her twitching from sobs that she tried to hide.

Athis thought to himself was it wrong to bed a woman and then her daughter. He concluded not, even it would be slightly awkward. Ivela naturally didn't know about her mother and Athis. And then he realized that he was somehow in response of her. Sigh. Women. He reached for his bedroll and lied himself down beside her. He wanted her to feel that he was there for her, to comfort her.

At morning the girl still seemed a bit offended. The warrior did not see why, he didn't do anything wrong, did he?  
-Tonight we should arrive somewhere where we can enjoy warm food and real beds, he tried to lift their moods. Ivela nodded. They got horseback and continued west.

-Have you thought about what you will say to Llinor, if our paths cross? Athis asked.  
-Of course. All the time, Ivela answered. She was short of words.  
-I'm quite thrilled to see how he reacts when he sees you.  
-If he is the kind of a man as I fear that he is, I cannot be the first assumed offspring of his.  
-I hope you are not right, Athis mumbled.

They rode the whole day. Ivela wanted to know everything about the Companions and the life of a warrior. Death was always close, so how was it possible to accept it's presense, then. Athis told her, that it was the reason why he hasn't married. He can die happy and honorably, but he fears for the ones who remain after. That's why the Companions are his only family so far. And when he wants something else from life, he will start farming or smithing or whatever he wants to.

That night they reached an inn. Ivela did not want to sleep alone. Athis didn't think that it was actually fitting to share a room with her, but they had camped together already. But there was something nastier about rooms. A closed space for them.

In the hall they saw another elf, a High Elf. Athis tried to ignore the guy, but Ivela was curious.  
-Don't meddle with them, Ivela. Altmers think they are better than all the other people combined.  
-But he is.. So.. Fascinating. I can't say it otherwise.  
-You will see more elves in Markarth. Didn't you meet them in Windhelm?  
Too late. The white haired elf rose his gaze from the scrolls that he was examing over the corner table and his eyes fixed upon Ivela.

-Up in the room. Now. Athis commanded.  
-You are not my guardian, even if you are my protector, Athis.  
-I mean it. I do EVERYTHING in my power to avoid contact with those arrogant shitbags. I don't like fighting magic, I tell you that.  
Ivela shrugged and turned to leave. Athis couldn't avoid glancing back at the Altmer, who smirked at him. Athis followed the girl.

-Oh, Nerevar! You really need to listen to me! If you wish me to help you, do not disobey me! Athis disciplined her.  
-I don't see why I couldn't talk to another elf, you were there and all the others too, so what was it that you were so afraid of?  
-Haven't your people taught you anything? Altmers are vicious. They do anything to cause troubles to men and other mer.  
-Now you are being a racist.  
-And you are being naive. I have seen much more than you. I can't let Revyn, or your late mother, down. Now get to bed and have some sleep.  
Ivela stayed awake just to irritate Athis some more. After turning hundred times over in his bed, Athis sighed loudly and got up. He saw Ivela was still awake as well.

-You don't move an inch, you hear me? He said and left the room. He leaned against the door and blew air out.  
-What's wrong, sir? A barmaid asked, as she was just passing the corridor. It was quite late and it was quiet downstairs.  
-Definately nothing, not now when you came around, Athis raised his chin and checked the woman carefully from head to toes. There was a hard working, tanned lady, who had rye-coloured braided hair.  
-You need another drink or warmed bed? She asked, looking playful.  
-The latter.


	5. Remember to rest while traveling

-Have your legs curved around a real dark elf before?  
-No, but I'm keen to try it.  
-You make a nice exception, then, Athis nailed the barmaid against the wall in the corridor. She tried to gesture him to carry her to the room at the end of it.  
-You're saying there are women who wouldn't enjoy this kind of opportunity? Those eyes of yours! They make my knees go weak, my gods!  
-Lucky you, your knees don't need to say hello to eachother for a long time, Athis said with lust in voice and hauled the barmaid inside the room that she had pointed.  
The woman seemed to be mad about his person. She could not get enough from the sight of the mers grey skin. Athis in the other hand loved her curves, soft, wobbling tits and an arse that he could cling unto. She was simply a willing woman, that's all he needed then.

Bottles on shelves rattled when their bed end clancked against the wall, making a symphony accompanied by their lustful moans and panting.  
-Yes! Yes! Yes! The barmaid screamed.

 

Next morning Ivela got downstairs. She looked like a mess. Like she had been crying all night. Athis in other hand sat on a bench destroying a pie like he has never seen food in his life before.  
-Here, he tossed a plate for Ivela.  
-I'm not hungry. But looks like you have lost some energy during night.  
-I could eat a wolf. We will hit the road as soon as possible. So eat.  
Ivela looked stunned. Then she turned her head towards the counter and saw the old hag smirking at Athis. A woman who was twice her age was ancient in her eyes. But for Athis it didn't matter at all. She had been lonely and lustful, and so much fun for him.

An awkward silence took place while they were on horseback. Athis was in high mood, but Ivelas judging face brought him slowly back on ground again.  
-What? He finally yelped.  
-What what? The young woman asked irritated.  
-Are you serious? Are you giving me faces because I didn't sleep in your room?  
-Well you DIDN'T sleep. Neither did I.  
-Aah. Now I see. You are jealous. But young sera, don't you see it? It's not your place to say what I do.  
-And not yours either.  
-Come now, missy. You asked me to help. And I feel obliged to your mother and Revyn. So it IS my business what you do while you are with me.

They rode a while.  
-Are you curious about that? Athis asked.  
-About what?  
-Sex.  
-No! Be quiet, you!  
-Heh, all right. Ria just told me.. nevermind.  
-What she said? Ivela was turning deep purple on her face.  
-Just that she had been chatting with you. And she thought that Revyn has been raising you quite protected. You don't know much about life, it seems.  
Ivela answered him with angry glance.  
-You make me confused. If you want to, yes, I can bed you. But I'm not sure if you would be so pleased about it. You need a man who cares about.. Oh, Nerevar! Athis slapped his forehead so that his red ponytail swifted from one side to another.  
-I know, I know! He continued. -I trapped myself, there. I meant.. what I mean..

Athis's struggle was so real that Ivela almost laughed, but she was still angry with him.

-Yyyyyeess? She asked patiently.  
-You need a man who cares about you in that way. Me, I care about you as my friends child. But your beauty is mischievous, and I cannot deny that I wouldn't want to fuck you brainless, he finally got it told.  
-Will you forget what I asked in that night? Just.. leave it, Ivela said anxiously.  
-Will do. But you also, leave my private business be, Athis said irritatedly.

And so their journey continued, with no more words exchanged.


End file.
